Memories of Time
by Faybird
Summary: Danny is going through his attic at home when he finds a mysterious object that has been in his family for years. How is Clockwork linked to this object? And how is Nocturne involved? Just a one shot continuation of my other story "Kapita En Tempo."


"Could there be any more dust here?" Danny complained as he dug though the attic of his home.

Now sweetie, don't complain. " Danny's mom called from the bottom of the stairs. "You promised to help me today. Your cousin Jessica is having a baby soon and I promised I'd give her some of your old baby clothes. You know your father can't fit up here anymore without falling through the celing."

"I know, I know" the halfa grumbled, going thought the boxes. Finally he found the boxes labeled "baby things."

"Found found them," He called.

He picked up the one of the boxes and carefully made his way back to the entrance of the cramped storage space, handing it down to his mom before grabbing the second box. By the time he got it down from the attic his mother was already sorting through the first box of baby clothes.

"Aww look Danny, your first jumpsuit!" Maddie squealed holding up the tiny orange hazmat suite.

Danny rolled his eyes and opened the second box. It looked to be mainly filled with baby toys and bottles. As he dug through it however a wooden box near the bottom caught his eye. It looked old. Danny pulled it out.

"What's this?" He asked holding the box up to his mom.

"Oh that's the family mobile; it's been in your father's family for years. It was built by your great great great great grandfather and came over with his grandson when he came to America. For the longest time you couldn't sleep without it. It was the funniest thing. You see we had the worst time getting you to sleep at night you were such a colicky baby. Then Jacks father sent us the mobile, after that you slept without any problem. You would stare at it for hours."

Danny opened the box and carefully pulled the mobile out.

It had a circus theme, with the top looking like a circus tent. Hanging from the tent were several small figurines. There were lions, tigers, jugglers, an acrobat, strong man, a ringleader…all of them circus themed and made of small bits of metal smoothed down expertly. Despite its age the mobile was in good shape, the figurines only slightly tarnished. Except for two pieces that shined as if they were new, making them stand out from the others. One was a small crescent moon. The other one made Danny's eyes go wide.

"No way," he breathed.

Attached to the mobile was a small silver gear.

"Um… who did you say made this again?" Danny asked not looking away from the silver cog.

"Let's see." Maddie said putting a finger to her chin. "Your grandfather said it was made by his great great great granndfather who used to be a strongman in a circus. The way the story goes is that they got two ghosts as an exhibit in the sideshow. But eventually the ghosts escaped and destroyed the circus. Your grandfather and grandmother were barely able to escape. After that he became a blacksmith. That was how our family became inventors and gained an interest in hunting ghosts."

"Did grandpa mention what type of ghost's they had in this exhibit?" Danny asked.

"I don't think so. It happened so long ago. Maybe you could ask him."

Danny looked down at the small silver cog in his hand.

"I think there's someone else I can ask." He said to himself.

A few hours later Danny was flying through the ghost zone. There were hundreds of questions going through his head.

What the heck was going on? He wondered. Was Clockwork the ghost in the story? But that was impossible. There's no way that anyone could capture him. He's the freaking Master of Time. It seemed impossible but the silver gear looked exactly like one of Clockwork's time medallions. But if Clockwork was the ghost in the story how did Danny's great great whatever grandfather wind up with a time medallion. And the cresent moon, it was made of almost the same material as the time medallion. Was it put it there by the second ghost? And just who was the second ghost?

All these thoughts flew through his head as he made his way through the ghost zone. Soon he began to hear the steady ticking as he entered into the time zone. He could see Clockwork's large tower coming toward him as he flew.

Danny flew up to the entrance and knocked on the door. Not really sure why he bothered since Clockwork knew the halfa was coming. The door opened and he heard Clockwork call to him to enter.

Danny flew into the center of the tower where the Master of Time floated in front of one of his time viewers. The ancient ghost turned to Danny with a smile.

"Daniel, what a pleasant surprise. What brings you here?"

Danny snorted. "Pleasant surprise my foot. You knew I was coming."

"I however did not." Came a deep voice from behind Danny. The teenager turned around and his eyes grew wide at who he saw behind him.

There stood Nocturne the ghost of Dreams, who Danny had once prevented from putting the entire world to sleep.

"Hello there, Ghost Child." Nocturne said with an evil grin.

Danny crouched defensively ready to pounce.

"What are you doing here? Looking for another beating" He yelled at the dream ghost.

"You seem confident of that. But I happen to notice that your little friends aren't here to help you this time." Nocturne said tauntingly, powering up a ball of energy.

Clockwork floated calmly between them.

"Now, now, that's enough you two. You are both guests here and I would prefer if you would not destroy my viewing room."

Nocturne powered down his attack.

"Killjoy"

Danny was still in a defensive position.

"Clockwork, what is _he_ doing here?" He asked pointing to the dream ghost.

"I invited him here for tea." Clockwork said as if it explained everything.

"You… invited him over… for tea?" Danny asked slowly, not sure if he'd heard right.

"Nocturne is an old friend of mine and has been for many centuries. And he's also involved in the reason why you came to see me." He turned and floated to his study turning his head back to the other two ghosts.

"Now I trust that the two of you can behave and get along long enough for us to have some tea and snacks?"

Nocturne shrugged and followed Clockwork. The halfa eyed the dream ghost warily for a few moments before following them to Clockwork's study where a pot of tea and a tray of sweets waited for them. Clockwork served the other two in the room before helping himself to a cup. They sat there in silence for a few minutes Clockwork and Nocturne enjoying the hot drink and Danny munching on a cookie, still keeping a sharp eye on the other ghost.

"So Daniel, I believe you had a question for me about something you found today?" Clockwork asked, setting the cup and saucer on the table.

Danny nodded and carefully pulled the figurines he'd removed from the mobile out of his pocket. He had wrapped them in a cloth just to be safe. Nocturne leaned in to see as Danny unwrapped the cloth, revealing the small crescent moon and gear. Danny heard Nocturne gasp.

"_Where_ did you get that?" The dream ghost asked.

"I found it today in our attic. It was on a mobile with my baby stuff. My folks said it's been in my family for years." Danny said.

Nocturne held out his hand. Danny reluctantly handed him the bundle. Nocturne lifted out the small crescent moon and held up to the light. He looked at it with a soft smile.

"So many years ago," he said quietly. Danny was surprised. Nocturne had a nostalgic look on his face. It was strange to see one his former enemies in such a way.

"You've seen this before?" Danny asked.

"I made it."

"What?!" Danny cried.

"And as you may have guessed," Clockwork added, "I made the gear."

"But I don't understand, why? And how did they end up in my attic?"

"Your mother has already told you part of the story." Clockwork explained. "About the two ghosts your great grandfather encountered."

"So you were one of the Ghosts? And you were the other!" Danny said turning toward Nocturne who nodded. "But you're both such powerful ghosts how could you manage to get caught? And why would you give gifts to one of the people who held you captive?"

"It is a very long story, you've heard part of it already but much of the details have been lost to time. Luckily for you I have a very good memory."

The sun was just going done in the horizon as the couple placed their one month old son down for bed. As his mother watched on his father hung the mobile he just made over the crib. It had a colorful circus theme to it with many small metal figurines smoothed down carefully.

"It looks wonderful Raul," Annie, his wife of a year, said softly leaning against him looking at the mobile. "You really have gotten better."

Raul wrapped his arms around his wife placing a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"Well Goggles helped with most of the details, but it'll do. I just want something to remind him of where we come from."

Anne looked at the small figurines. All of them reflected their former life in the circus. All save two. A small gear and a crescent moon stood out from the rest. Only Anne, Raul and their friend Anthony knew the meaning of them.

"I wonder how they are doing." She said, absentmindedly touching the small figurines.

"I'm sure they are alright. Home, where they belong with their masters. So strange how our lives have changed since meeting them."

"Do you regret it? Not starting the circus back up and settling down?" She asked.

Raul shook his head. "No, with mother and Victor gone, that life held nothing for me anymore. Though, truth be told when we disbanded I had no idea what I would do. All my life I've only relied on that strength to entertain. I never thought that I could use it to create things. It has opened up a new world. And more importantly I get to share that world with you. And with our little Philippe." He said smiling down at the raven haired infant who slept soundly.

A knock form downstairs interrupted them from their moment.

"That'll be Anthony, right on time." Anne said pulling away from Raul. She made her way to the door.

"Let's just hope he left that blasted lute at home." Raul said following her out the room shutting the door behind them.

The room was silent for a few moments. Then a small purple portal opened up at the corner. Out of the portal popped two ghosts. One with silver hair was dressed in all purple; the other one wore nothing but a skin of stars and a purple helmet. Both appeared to be young, like children. The one dressed all in purple held up a finger to his lips indicating for the other to be quite. The other one nodded then looked at door.

"I wish we could go in and say hi." He said sadly. They could hear voices as the two humans greeted their old friend.

"I know Nocturne, but Clockwise says that if we visit them too often it'll draw unwanted attention to them. He says that the Observants are already concerned that we told them too much last time and want to erase their memory. And I don't want them to forget us completely. We're already taking a big risk just being here."

"You're right Clockwork." Nocturne said glumly. Clockwork smiled at his friend and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Nocturne looked at him and smiled. He then flew over to the crib and looked down at the sleeping infant.

"He's so cute and tiny." He said.

Clockwork looked down at the baby, the first of many children that Raul and Anne would have. The child himself would have a normal happy life. He would marry Anthony's daughter and take over the bar, his son however would inherit his grandfather's wandering heart. He would take a ship to the new world settling in the town of Salem; from there his decedents would travel farther within the United States before finally settling in the town of Amity.

And_ that_ is where things got interesting. Clockwork grinned. His chapter in Anne and Raul's life had come to a close, but he was far from done with their family. He looked forward to the meeting.

"Do you think they'll forget us?" Nocturne asked, breaking Clockwork away from his thoughts.

Clockwork shook his head.

"They'll tell our children and grandchildren stories about us for years to come, though the version is going to change over time as it gets passed down the line. I think the bigger risk is us forgetting them. Our lives are so much longer than theirs." He began to untie the metal gear from the mobile. Placing it in his pocket he then pulled out a matching silver gear from his pocked and replaced it on the mobile. Nocturne did the same with the moon.

"I'll _never_ forget them." The small dream ghost whispered holding the small metal figure close to his core.

"Me neither." Clockwork said sadly.

He turned as he heard voices approaching the door. He signaled to Nocturne. The two ghosts flew toward the portal. With one final look around the room they entered the portal. Moments later the door to the room opened. Raul and Anne entered leading their friend Anthony in.

"Now don't wake him up." Anne warned the red head. "We just got him to bed."

"But of course. But I cannot come over without looking in on my godson, now can I?" He whispered playfully. He looked into the crib smiling.

"You did a fine job on the mobile, my friend, especially these two pieces." Anthony complimented touching the gear and moon slightly.

Raul frowned a bit looking at them. He unhooked the pieces from the mobile, taking them over to the light to get a better look.

"What is it?" His wife asked.

"These, aren't the ones I made."

"Are you sure?" The red head asked, standing behind him and looking over the other's shoulder.

"Yes they're similar but they're made of a different material. It's lighter than the metal I used though I can't tell what type."

"What could that mean?" Anne asked coming to stand by him. "They were not there when we were here earlier. Does that mean that someone was in the room just now? With the baby?" It frightened her to think that someone could have been in their child's room without them knowing.

Raul turned over the pieces in his hand and then noticing something carved onto the side of each of them, smiled.

"I don't think we have any cause for concern." He chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Anne asked.

"It was just two small friends coming to say hello…or perhaps goodbye." He showed her and Anthony the pieces. Each one had letters etched into them. An "N" in the crescent moon and a "CW" in the gear.

After Clockwork finished his story he sat waiting for Danny to process the information that he had given him. Finally the teenager spoke.

"I don't know which is harder to believe. That you knew my distant Grandfather…or that you were a kid once. I'd just assumed that you've always been old." The halfa joked nervously.

Nocturne snorted into his tea glass. Clockwork chuckled as well.

"Well it was many years ago. Things do change over time, even me."

"So…did you ever see them again?" Danny asked.

Clockwork shook his head sadly.

"No, though all three of them lived a long and happy life. I often kept watch on them in the time monitors."

"And I would go and visit their dreams, as well as the dreams of their decedents for a while before I lost track of the family line. Imagine how surprising it is for me to learn that their descendant is one I have faced in battle." Nocturne said.

"I know the feeling." Danny laughed nervously. "I suppose things would have been a bit different if we'd known about that earlier, huh?"

"Perhaps."

Danny looked at Clockwork with a frown.

"Is this why you helped me with the whole Nasty Burger incident? Because I'm the great grandson of the man who helped you?"

"Yes and no. It's true that I was partially driven to help you by my desire to repay the debt owed to Raul and the others. But it also came from your actions themselves. You were willing to cross time and face the darkness of yourself to save your family. What's more, like Raul, you have a strong desire to protect those who need it. The world needs hero's like you."

Danny felt his chest swell at the timekeeper's words. This was high praise to come from the master of time. He coughed nervously.

"Well I should get back. It's getting late."

"Indeed." Clockwork said rising. "I will see you to the door."

Danny stood and picked up the bundle. He looked at them for a moment then held the small silver moon to Nocturne.

"Here you should have this."

The dream ghost eyes widened slightly at the boy's offer. He then smiled and closed the halfa's hands over the medallion.

"It was a gift to Raul and his descendants. It is yours to keep, Ghost Child."

"But it holds the memories of your friends. Are you sure?" Danny asked.

"The memories are fresh in my mind I assure you. Besides, I have the original." He said holding up a hand. A small metal figurine appeared. It matched the medallion Danny had except that it was tarnished slightly with age and made of the same metal as the other figures on the mobile.

Danny looked at Clockwork. The Master of Time smiled and pulled a chain out from his robes. Attached to it was a small metal gear he had taken from the mobile.

Danny smiled and placed the figures carefully in his pocket. He bid the other ghosts goodbye and began to fly home. Clockwork waved as the halfa departed. As he closed the door and turned back into the tower he noticed Nocturne glaring at him.

"Something on your mind?" Clockwork asked innocently.

"Don't play coy with me you overgrown pocket watch. Why did you never tell me that the ghost boy was Raul and Anne's descendant?"

"I had assumed that you knew."

"Don't pull that with me Mr. "I Know Everything!" You knew very well that I didn't. Had I known, I would never have attacked him!" The Dream ghost snapped placing his hands on his hips.

"Exactly."

"You wanted us to fight?" Nocturne said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. The conflict was good for the both of you. For Daniel he was able to become stronger through the battle. And for you it gave a much needed humbling."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, some of your actions of late were becoming a bit…Dusk-like. Although not even he tried to put the world to sleep. The fight with Daniel made you a bit more careful. Had you continued with your world domination schemes, the Observants would have felt a need to get involved. Or rather, to force me to get involved."

"So you didn't warn me because you didn't want to fight me?" Nocturne asked.

Clockwork nodded.

"Although, I can't give all the credit to Daniel. A certain weather ghost has also been helping to keep you out of trouble lately. And vice versa." The timekeeper said with a wink.

Nocturne smiled at the thought of his lover. The timekeeper did have a point. Ever since the loss of his master he had kept to himself, cutting off the company of other ghosts. Perhaps it was the grief and loneliness or perhaps it had been a desire to emulate his master that had turned his thoughts toward darkness and power. So he waited, creating his sleep machine to amplify his power even more with the energy from dreams. His plan however, reached a hitch when he tested it out on the town of Amity and was defeated by the ghost boy.

After his failed attempt at putting the world to sleep the dream ghost had run into Vortex who had also been defeated by Danny Phantom. The two had bonded while discussing their battles and over time became close. Nocturne now wondered how he had ever existed without Vortex. The weather ghost filled a void that had been empty for so long.

"And what about you?" Nocturne asked his old friend.

"What do you mean?" Clockwork asked.

"This is the first time we have gotten together since our masters…." He paused, a pained look crossing his face. He continued. "Since that time. Why now?"

"Like you, I cut myself off from the world after the loss of Clockwise. Locking myself in this tower and throwing myself into my work. I followed the Observants orders and watched the time stream without really caring. I watched centuries pass, humans making the same mistakes over and over. Then the Observants came to me about Daniel's possible future. I knew him right away as Raul's descendant and it brought back memories of happier times. His sense of justice and honor also impressed me. So I decided to help him. Since then he has been a regular visitor here for either advice, training or just to visit."

The timekeeper looked at his staff thoughtfully.

"Daniel's visits have helped me realize that I can no longer lock myself away and watch others live their lives."

"So you've decided to return to the world of the living…so to speak." Nocturne stated.

"I think we've both been living in the dark for far too long. It's not what either of our masters would want."

"I agree," Nocturne said placing a hand on the timekeeper's shoulder. "I have missed you my friend."

Clockwork placed his hand over Nocturne's.

"And I you."

"Well," Nocturne said after a few moments. "I had best be going before Vortex destroys my home. I swear it's like leaving an overgrown puppy alone. Except this one has weather powers."

Clockwork chuckled.

"Yes. And I had better return to work or the Observants will accuse me of sabotaging the time stream. Will you join me for tea next week?"

"Of course." The Dream ghost said. "I'll see you then."

Clockwork let his friend out and returned to the viewing room. He held his hand up to the screen and an image appeared. It was Anne and Raul playing with their young son with Anthony laughing in the background. Clockwork smiled at the image.

"Thank you my friends. For everything."


End file.
